The Girl Who Changed Ouran
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: Setsuko was the school's rock star then she transffered to Ouran and became the school cutie, and she's a girl! How did this happen? Find out! TwinsxOC maybe... most likely HikaruxOC but hey who knows! Rated T for romance and mild language later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Changed Ouran

The Girl Who Changed Ouran

Prologue

"_I don't wanna see your face_

_If I do, I won't get off your case _

_So go, go, go, go _

_So--,_

_Get out of my home,_

_And don't forget to take your ugly phone--."_

Teens whistled and clapped at the performance by the number one singer at the school and official 'Rockin' Rocker' Hitoezakura! "Thank you everyone! As you all know, I will be moving to Japan for high school, and I will miss all of you very much! So all you remember,"

"Keep on rockin'!" They yelled Hito-chan's catchphrase. Hitoezakura or Setsuko, which means melody child, I can just feel the irony. So she exited the stage in the school's auditorium, feeling unhappy. She would have to start all over; she would probably be un-cool again. She hated having no one to talk to, or laugh with, or even to fight with. Oh well, she would soon learn she would start over, just differently.

Chapter 1 Um… Let Me Get Back To You

I looked around my newfound mansion, and let me tell you, it was **huge**! I climbed up to my room via the stairs and I was shocked. It looked **perfect**! It was a darkish purple with streaks of green, in my room was my guitar; which matched the room; the bed had light purple sheets with a violet colored comforter. I loved it; I threw myself onto the silky bed and landed with a soft plop. "Wow…. this is amazing! I can't believe I'm finally in Japan!

"Honey, don't fall asleep! I'm going to drop you off at your new school in about an hour!" My mom called from downstairs, I sighed knowing I still had a long day ahead of me. Boy, was I right! After an hour my mom dropped me off at Ouran High School. I strode up to the school to inspect it; it seemed ok. I walked around glancing here and there until I came about The Third Music Room.

"A music room? Awesome! I can practice here! Good thing I brought my guitar." I said to myself excitedly, now I would have a place to go after school. Boy, was I right! I walked in; rose petals attacked me. "Wah!" I exclaimed in obvious surprise. Then I looked around, there were seven boys; one of whom looked quite feminine, but I shook it off as I continued to scan the room. "Um… where am?" I asked extremely confused with the situation.

"Oi, Tono it's just a guy!" A twin yelled out to someone.

"Yea, and they have a really bad outfit on!" The other gasped; I glared as the feminine one approached them.

"Hikaru, that's rude! They're probably new here!" The other snickered as their twin got reprimanded, "you too Kaoru! You both should use your manners!" I chuckled at their scolding; they looked away in annoyance. I smirked at their reaction; I decided to prod at them. I walked up to them and stuck out my tongue, annoying them further, so much so that they decided to start annoying me. That was enough to make me topple into some teacups; which by the way hurt; and in the end ended up rubbing my behind; which was now sore.

"That cost about 80,000,000 ¥!" I stared wide-eyed into nothingness.

"Hai, are you able to pay it Weirdo-san?" The other said rudely, I would've glared but I was to busy looking into nowhere.

"Um… let me get back to you on that…. Ok no I cannot pay for that Baka-kun, so goodbye." I said half-sarcastically, they knew which half was which.

"I guess you'll be spending your after school hours here Akizo-san." The guy with glasses informed me; I sighed annoyed at myself.

**Well there's chapter one I'll update the others soon. BTW I need a beta 'cause I'm lazy and can be careless, and keep in mind you would get to read it before anyone else! Well bye!**


	2. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	3. Really Important Announcement

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
